Documento X Muart
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Presentación, este documento es de prueba, pero tiene una breve presentación de su autor, digo, si quieren conocerme un poco más, entren y disfruten de la lectura.


Documento X Muart

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Presentación, este documento es de prueba, pero tiene una breve presentación de su autor, digo, si quieren conocerme un poco más, entren y disfruten de la lectura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buenos días, tardes o noches, mi nombre es Lucian, pero mi apodo es Muart, significa muerte en la extinta lengua dálmata, es verdad no me lo estoy inventando.

Quizá unos me recuerden quizás otros no, principalmente por que eh estado ausente como 2 años, ¡pero estoy de regreso! Agradézcanselo a cierta página de facebook llamada "Es de fanfics" que me recordó lo hermoso que es escribir.

Este documento en si es solo un experimento, ya que no recuerdo como publicar algo en y para averiguar cómo hacerlo en otras plataformas pero aprovecho el momento para contaros algo sobre mí, ¡agrandemos el ego de su autor!

Me hago llamar Muart el caballero del hentai, explico, para ser sinceros lo plagie de una fanficker de alias "la dama del hentai" si la conocéis os pido disculpa, me gusto tanto que lo adopte como caballero, el hentai ( encerrando en esa palabra, aunque su definición no sea la misma, a todo concepto pornográfico, erótico, filias, no solo de personas o anime, caricaturas, yuri, yaoi, rule 34, todo lo que tenga que ver con sexualidad) me encanta, me considero un gran fan, pero por favor no crean que lo hago solo por el sexo mismo o que voy pajeandome cada cinco minutos y con cualquier chingadera, tampoco es porque me guste el arte del cuerpo humano, bueno si pero de una manera distinta, para mí el porno en general tiene un significado distinto, algo mas psicológico, irracional, algo animal que tenemos arraigado desde inicios de la humanidad, más allá del hecho de la supervivencia, la verdad ni yo mismo entiendo, pero solo se una cosa, que mi objetivo ah sido ver aquello mas demencial, hasta qué punto puede llegar la perversión humana y tratar de discernir la psicología que esconde su crueldad, porque si, el sexo es un acto completamente violento y cruel, solo cambia el enfoque de cada persona y eso mismo quiero descubrir, como lo ve cada personaje, como lo siente, que le hace pensar, a que lo arrastra y escribirlo todo en un texto elegante, por eso de mi apodo, el caballero del hentai, aquel que puede ver las más terribles e inimaginables filias y perversiones humanas de una forma psicológica y elegante.

Pero la elegancia es un concepto difícil de obtener a la hora de escribir algo filial, o por lo menos para mí, por eso me concentro en el romance rallando la cursilería, esto me sale involuntario y la comedia, la mayoría de mis fanfic suelen ser o tener toques cómicos, en especial sobre cotidianidades de la vida, me es adorable pensar en aquellos momentos ordinarios y poner a algún personaje en esas situaciones, ver un poco el lado real de la ficción y también me ayuda a recordar que mi patética vida como humano normal no es tan mala.

¿Mi inspiración? El amor, que cursi me monto pero es verdad, me considero un shiper, por que no me agrada el yaoi servido en bandeja de plata, no veo animes de temática homo ni nada, prefiero shipear de este lado del charco, el slash en caricaturas y series, porque si, una cosa es el yaoi y otra el slash, la perversión de las situaciones también me fascina y no encuentro mal relaciones incestuosas, filias o con menores de edad, ( ni en la vida real cof cof) pero ante todo la comedia y las sonrisas de mis amados personajes al ser felices.

No soy un autor cruel, no me gusta matar a los personajes ni dejarlos solo, así que no encontraran mucha angustia ni finales malos, solo si la historia lo amerita y créanme, termino pidiendo perdón al monitor después de hacerles algo malo a mis queridos.

¿Relaciones que prefiero? Supongo que homosexual, gay, pero encontraran de todo, desde hetero, lésbico, multi, de todo un poco, soy de mente muy abierta y creo que en este mundo ¡todo se vale!... excepto el mpreg, esa madre si me da asco, pero acepto a los que le gusta, pero por favor no me pidan que escriba algo así.

Antes de cada fanfic doy especificaciones, odio con toda mi alma los fanfic que no lo ponen, desde lo más elemental como las parejas o personajes hasta advertencias de contenido como lemon o fetiches, me eh topado con cada sorpresa desagradable que mejor no diré, ah y siempre pongo algún comentario antes, solo para darle un toque personal ya que si no les agrada, bueno entonces no creo que siquiera estén leyendo esto y se lo podrán saltar hasta la historia.

Ya sé, ya sé, tengo una ortografía del orto o más bien carezco de ella, escribo mis historias en Word y corrijo hay mismo, pero soy bien palurdo, a pesar de mis 21 años je je, así que pido perdón de antemano por si les hago sangrar los ojos, sepan que no es mi intención.

sé que existen muchos lectores fantasma, muchas veces lo eh sido, así que si mi fanfic no tiene muchos comentarios no me desanimo o si mi ship es ignorado, escribo para mí en primer lugar y por qué se que abra algún loco que busca con desespero aunque sea un fanfic de aquel ship especial, pero tampoco se pasen y dejen mínimo un comentario, no se contengan, miéntenme la madre si quieren, además, me gusta mucho convivir y a veces hago preguntas para el público al final del capítulo o cosas por el estilo.

De mis actualizaciones, publico con forme valla escribiendo, si hay veces que escribo hasta 5 capítulos en una noche, termino con dolor de manos pero bueno, los publico uno o dos por semana, y no se preocupen, no suelo dejar inconclusos, la mayoría por que son muy cortos, y si existe algún problema avisare.

Mmm creo que es todo, bueno, con forme publique se darán cuenta de cómo es su autor, espero disfruten las jaladas que me saco y sin más…

¡Disfruten la lectura!


End file.
